Charles Xavier
It is revealed that prior to sending the new team of X-Men to rescue the others on Krakoa, he had sent another team comprised of Moira's students; one of whom was Cyclops' long-lost brother Kid Vulcan. After the team freed Cyclops and Kid Vulcan revealed their connection, the team was killed. Cyclops escaped, but when he made it back to Xavier, Xavier wiped the traumatizing knowledge that his newfound brother had died saving him from Cyclops' brain. He then assembled another new team of X-Men to rescue the others on Krakoa, and no one else knew anything about Moira's students. In the present, the energy-mass comprised of all the mutants' powers revives Kid Vulcan, now known simply as Vulcan, and in a rage he attacks the X-Men, causing Xavier to come out of hiding; his legs have been restored to him after the House of M, though he is no longer a mutant. Vulcan gets Xavier to tell the X-Men what he had done. After Vulcan is defeated and flies off into space, Cyclops tells Xavier that he is no longer wanted at the X-Mansion for what he did, though some of the other students are more forgiving. Even though Xavier is no longer welcome at the Institute, he nevertheless forms a new team (Uncanny X-Men #475) composed of Darwin, Havok, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Warpath and Polaris for the express purpose of tracking down Vulcan before he can enact his vengeance against the Shi'ar empire. | Powers = Professor X possesses vast psionic powers and is at least an alpha-level mutant: Telepathy ''': able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferral': able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. | Abilities = A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Charles served in the military, specializing in search and rescue missions. In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. | Strength = Strength of a normal man his age and size. | Weaknesses = * Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, originally suffered while combating Lucifer. | Equipment = Hoverchair, Cerebro. | Transportation = Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = Appearances in Other Media * Professor X is portrayed by Patrick Stewart in the movies, a long time favorite choice among fans. In the films, Xavier is the founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men. Like in the comics, Xavier is a world authority on genetcs and mutation and has the vision that one day mutants and humans will peacefully coexist. With old friend Magneto, the Professor designed Cerebro to track mutants to join his school. In ''X1, he helps Wolverine try to put together his past and prevent Magneto from mutating the leaders at the World Summit. In X2, he his kidnapped by William Stryker, brainwashed, and forced to use dark Cerebro to kill all the mutants in the world and then the humans before being stopped by the X-Men and saved. In X3, we see a different side of Xavier. After Jean Grey is found, it is discovered Xavier had been controlling her with mind blocks because he believed her class 5 powers were too much for her to handle. When Jean Grey discovers this by Magneto, she and Professor telekinetically fight and she kills him. At the end of the movie, it is seen that Xavier's mind transferred itself to a comatose patient of Dr. Moira MacTaggart's at Muir Island. (In the beginning of the film, Xavier is teaching a class about mutant ethics and uses a case study of Moira's with the very same patient on whether or not it is ethical to put the mind of a dead psychic into the body of a comatose patient, which according to moviemakers is Xavier's twin brother, who's psyche was erased due to growing Professor X's powers during the prenatal state. In comic books Xavier supposedly had a sister, yet during screenplay writing sister was changed to a brother, for obvious reasons.) An interesting note in X3 is that in the flashback scene at Jean's house Xavier is walking. Also there is no mention if Xavier is related to Magneto's new Brotherhood member Juggernaut. * Xavier appears in the two major animated television adaptations of the comic book, X-Men (voiced by Cedric Smith) and X-Men: Evolution (voiced by David Kaye). He also appeared in the X-Men pilot cartoon Pryde of the X-Men in the 1980s and was frequently a guest star on the animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. * Professor X appears in most of the X-Men video games. He is almost always an NPC and advises the X-Men on various missions in the role playing games. In the case of the fighting games, he appears in some of the characters' endings. In the X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 game for the Sony PlayStation, he is an unlockable playable character. Xavier is also a playable character in the game X-Men Legends, and its sequel X-Men Legends II (in the first game, he is playable in one level; in the second, he is playable once all the Danger Room missions are completed. He also appears as an NPC in both games). Patrick Stewart voices Xavier in both Legends games. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory *ProfessorX at X-Peoples Central *UncannyXmen.net Spotlight on Professor Xavier Recommended Readings: *Uncanny X-Men #1 - First Appearance *Uncanny X-Men #2 *Uncanny X-Men #9 and #20 - How he lost his legs vs. Lucifer *Uncanny X-Men #12 and #13 - first appearance of Step-brother Cain Marko, partial origin. *Uncanny X-Men #42 - "death" *Tales of Suspense #49 - Directed the X-Men to contact the Avengers for help after the Angel, whose mind had been corrupted by exposure to radiation from a nuclear explosion, announced that he was leaving the team and joining the evil mutants. Monitored the events of the Angel's battle with Iron Man telepathically. *Avengers #3 - Cameo Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance }} Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Silver Age